The objective of the Biometry Core is to provide data management and computing support for all projects, and to collaborate with project investigators in the development and application of statistical methods for design and analysis. This goal is achieved through the following specific aims: 1. To provide statistical design and review of laboratory and clinical studies including feasibility assessment and sample size estimation. 2. To develop procedures for data collection and to maintain computer databases for information storage and retrieval. 3. To provide statistical collaboration in the execution and analysis of all program project studies. 4. To interpret the statistical and clinical literature relevant to all projects, and to develop new study design and data analysis procedures to meet program project objectives. Biometry support is required in all phases of program project studies. During study design the core will address statistical power and sample size issues, and will work with study investigators to establish data management procedures. Upon study completion, the core performs statistical analyses in collaboration with study investigators. Core personnel will also prepare and assist in the preparation of manuscripts for publication. The Biometry Core continues to be used by all program project investigators in both laboratory and clinical settings.